


Hot and Sweaty

by ronthesloth



Category: GOT7
Genre: Caught, Enjoy reading, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Porn, Sex, Smut, blowjob, i suck at tagging lol, i wrote this at 4 am, jark, lol what, markson, markson4lyfe, sex in practice room, what to tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronthesloth/pseuds/ronthesloth
Summary: "Um.. Jackson?" Mark said.Jackson lifted his head up to look at the elder but his eyes were fixed at something else. Jackson's eye looked towards where he was staring and gasped when he saw his own crotch. His dick was straining against his gray sweatpants.





	Hot and Sweaty

The room was filled with pants and heavy footsteps. It was nearing 4 am when the two boys were finally done with today's practice. The rest of the members already left 2 hours ago but Jackson and Mark decided to stay behind and work on perfecting their flips. 

Jackson groaned and laid down on the cold floor. His legs felt like jell-o and and his feet were so sore from repeatedly hitting the floor. All he wanted was to crawl in his soft bed and never come out. 

"Um.. Jackson?" Mark said.

Jackson lifted his head up to look at the elder but his eyes were fixed at something else. Jackson's eye looked towards where he was staring and gasped when he saw his own crotch. His dick was straining against his gray sweatpants. Jackson's hands quickly rushed up to cover the area. His adrenaline was still pumping that he didn't even realise it made his dick hard. 

Mark smirked and walked forward to Jackson before kneeling down so they were face to face. Jackson's raised his eyebrow, silently questioning what was Mark doing. Mark leaned forward and capture Jackson's lips with his own. Jackson gasped into the kiss before immediately kissing him back. They have been too busy lately because of schedules that they didn't have time to have some alone time together. 

Jackson sat up when Mark came closer and straddled on his thighs. They both moaned into the kiss when Mark slowly grinded on Jackson. The rough material from Mark's jeans felt amazing against Jackson's angry dick. 

Mark's fingers thread through Jackson's dampened brunet hair while Jackson massages Mark's ass. Jackson lifted both of them up before gently placing Mark on the floor, switching their positions.

Mark whined when Jackson seperated their lips but Jackson quickly made up for it by attaching it onto the elder's neck. Jackson simultaneously unbuttoned Mark's jeans and slipped his hands in, grabbing his dick, making Mark mewl.  

Mark slid both of his hands under Jackson's shirt before touching him all over, feeling his straining abs, feeling his burning skin against his cold fingertips.

"Jackson.. someone could come in.." Mark reminded but his eyes were still closed with pleasure. 

"It's 4 am, no one's here" Jackson replied with his lips still on Mark's neck. Jackson's raspy voice made goosebumps crawl all over Mark. 

Mark softly pushed Jackson up before pulling him towards the black sofa at the end of the room. Mark got down on his knees, completely removing Jackson's pants and boxers in one go before making him sit on the chair. The tip of Jackson's dick was deep red and begging to be touched. Mark leaned in forward with his mouth wide open before softly wrapping it around Jackson. Mark looked up to Jackson and his own dick twitched when he saw how hot Jackson looked. His neck and face was blushing red, his chest rapidly rising and falling. His eyes were tightly shut and his lips were caught between his teeth. Jackson didn't dare to look at the sight infront of him, afraid he would come on the spot. 

Mark's tongue expertly moves along with his bobbing head. Jackson suddenly grabs Mark's head, halting him to a stop.

"I don't wanna come yet" He explains before pecking Mark's pouty lips. Jackson pulled Mark up from his knees and pushed him down on the couch so he was laying down, up. Jackson silently thanked the couch for being wide and long enough for them both to comfortably lay down on it. Jackson ripped off Mark's pants and underwear and his hands began pumping Mark. Mark's hands immediately grabbed Jackson's arms, squeezing hard on his biceps, making the younger more turned on.

Jackson brought his hand up to Mark's lips and without any explanation, Mark opened his mouth and let the younger slip his fingers inside. Mark moaned loudly while sucking on his two fingers. After Jackson's fingers were generously coated in saliva, Jackson slowly brought it to Mark's pretty hole. 

Once again, Mark thread his fingers through Jackson's hair and tugged him closer so he could kiss him. Jackson's mouth automatically opened, letting Mark's tongue slide in.

Jackson circled his finger on Mark's entrance while simultaneously kissing him. Mark gasped into Jackson's mouth when he felt Jackson slipped a finger in. 

He slowly moved his middle finger in and out of Mark, just varely grazing against the elder's prostate, making the elder squirm. Soon, Jackson added another finger and thrusting them harder into Mark. Instinctively, Mark's dominant hand reached out to his untouched dick and started pleasing himself. Jackson moaned at the sight infront of him. 

"You're so hot." Jackson whined as he lowered his head down. Jackson removed his fingers slowly, driving the elder insane. 

Mark gasped loudly when he felt Jackson's tongue licking him. Jackson teased his hole by licking around it. The sounds escaping from Mark's lips were heavenly. Jackson then pushed his tongue end and Mark couldn't keep still. Jackson had to hold the elder's thighs apart to keep him still. 

Mark's fingers found their way home (aka Jackson's hair). Jackson then quickly switched from his tongue to his own throbbing dick. Mark almost screamed at how pleasurable it was.  _'Finally'_ he thought. 

Jackson slowly moved his hips, patiently waiting for the elder to adjust. When Mark's hips started moving, that was the cue for Jackson to start thrusting. Jackson was screaming internally at how amazing and tight Mark was. The friction his dick was experiencing was mind-blowing. It had been too long that he almost forgot how amazing Mark's body was. 

Jackson's hips started moving quicker and Mark's moans are getting louder. Jackson reached between their hot and sweaty bodies and tugged on Mark's aching dick. Mark's eyes squeeze shut, nails digging deep into Jackson's bicep. 

"Ah..ah!" Mark started chanting.

Jackson moved his body closer to Mark so they were chest to chest before placing his lips right on Mark's ear shell. "Come for me baby boy" Jackson whispered. 

With that, hot liquid spurted out between their bodies. Jackson kept on thrusting, his orgasm tipping over before he came with a sharp jerk inside Mark. 

Jackson hid his face between Mark's shoulder blades, still panting. After a few minutes has gone by, Jackson realized his dick was still in Mark. He slowly pulled it out, both wincing at the sensitivity. The remaining liquids from Jackson's cum trickled down Mark's legs and onto the black sofa. 

Jackson reached over to the coffee table located next to the sofa and grabbed a bunch of tissues to clean themselves and the sofa up, hoping there were no stains visible.

Once they were both dressed, they grabbed their bags and left the dance studio with a huge grin on their faces.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> second attempt at smut writing! i think it's better than the first one i wrote ;) 
> 
> ok thanks for reading! hope none of you were bored lol


End file.
